coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8370 (21st April 2014)
Plot Tyrone is furious about the call, telling Fiz that she's probably provoked Kirsty. Carla confides in an uncomfortable Tina about Peter, saying that she thinks he's in a cycle of depression about failure and drink, one fuelling the other. Eva drags a reluctant Leanne along to V Court Fitness where Kal is pleased to induct her. Maria returns to the salon for her mobile where David is happy to taunt her with the knowledge that she is the phone pest. He laughs that she is as twisted as he is which prompts her to decide to confess all. Simon overhears Carla saying that Peter could die if he doesn't stop drinking. He accuses her of wishing for that and when Tina remonstrates with him, he breaks down in Carla's arms and admits that he knows the fault is his dad's. Leanne grows uneasy with Kal's attentions and leaves the gym abruptly. Sharif notices. Deirdre starts to come round to Tony’s charms. Maria calls at No. 9 but backs out when she sees Fiz and Tyrone rowing over the phone call. Sharif gently quizzes Eva about Leanne and is not impressed when he hears of her very chequered past. Michelle’s touched when Steve presents her with a burnt birthday cake, made with his own fair hands. He snaps Tina's head off though when she makes a remark that it's the thought that counts, saying that she wouldn't know about thinking of anyone else. The regulars are shocked. Sharif tells Kal he doesn't want him to rush into a relationship with Leanne. Steve refuses to give Michelle an adequate reason why he is down on Tina. Deirdre accepts a hair dryer from Tracy, not knowing it's stolen. David tells Maria he knows how love drives you to do daft things and comforts her. Steve confronts Tina in the Rovers backyard and tells her he knows about her affair with Peter. She’s stunned. He tells her that he previously hasn't told Carla as he hoped she'd fade into the background. Tina worries that he'll tell Carla everything now. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and smoking shelter *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve confronts Tina over her affair with Peter; David asks Maria why she has been passing herself off as Kirsty; and Eva tells Sharif about Leanne's chequered past. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,830,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2014 episodes